Naruto's Return and The Uchiha's Rebirth
by james.j.flower
Summary: Naruto beat Sasuke and was healed by an unknown person
1. Naruto Namikaze Uchiha?

**Naruto's New Mentor?**

 **RASENGAN/CHIDORI** the teens yelled as their attacks hit each other. Their names were Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke hit Naruto above the heart and Naruto's attack broke every bone in Sasuke's body minus his spine and head. As the two boys fell on the river they stood up "Naruto how are you so strong.." and Sasuke fell to the water Naruto walked over and pulled him to the side "Fuck you Sasuke" and Naruto fell but was caught by an old man "Zetsu go rip a pair of eyes off Danzo he will need them" Zetsu gained a curious look "Why only one if I may ask?" "He will get my Original eyes. He will be the true successor of the Uchiha that Sasuke. Naruto earned his power Sasuke tried to get his power the easy way" Madara said in an ice cold tone and Zetsu went and did as requested. "Itachi and Sasuke cannot succeed me but you Naruto you can and you can kill that Imposter" and Madara picked up Naruto and carried him to his base.

Kakashi appeared and noticed Sasuke "Good job Naruto.. Naruto where are you? Naruto? NARUTOOOOO" Kakashi franticly looked for Naruto "No.. Sasuke you better know something" and he carried Sasuke to the village. He reached the Village entrance to see Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, the rest of the Sasuke hunting party and parents "Sasuke thank god your back" Sakura cried but she ignored one person was missing. "Kakashi where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked scared she knew the answer Kakashi looked down "I don't know I look all over the valley and I couldn't find him nor his body I want to search with my Nin kin Summons" he said. "Yes you and Tsume will go look" Tsume nodded and ran after Kakashi.

*Smack* Hinata slapped Sakura "NARUTO MAY BE DEAD AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SASUKE YOU BITCH" Sakura just stood there for a second as everyone pulled Hinata away and walked away from her. Hinata was right Naruto wanted to protect everyone but he died for the selfish wants of one girl. Sakura fallowed Sasuke to the hospital and in his room she cried for being useless again and it cost her a friend. "Why am I so useless why I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving and he was brought back at the cost of Naruto I'm so sorry I will become stronger and I will make sure Sasuke become strong and not lose sight of the light but I need to become strong. Stronger then Sasuke to make sure your sacrifice isn't in vane" Sakura said with a fire "then train under me Sakura" Said Tsunade in a deadly serious tone. At this moment Sakura found a way to get strong. "Lady Hokage Lord Danzo was assaulted and he is under arrest for reason I will tell you soon"

Four Hours later at Madara's Base

Naruto woke up in a dark cave like area "UGHhhhh my head hurts what the hell happened to me?" "I can answer that" said a man with a spinning Sharingan "Who are you and where's Sasuke owww why do my eyes hurt?" Naruto asked rubbing his temples "here look" said the man again handing Naruto a mirror. Naruto looked at the Mirror "what the hell what did you do to me?!" Naruto growled "Easy boy I am Madara Uchiha and I want to pass my skills and knowledge to you Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki I gave you the Sharingan and my blood you are now a Uchiha" Naruto looked at Madara "Namikaze? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and how does having your blood make me an Uchiha the Sharingan I understand" Naruto said confused.

"Uzumaki was your mom's last name Namikaze was your fathers last name they were Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage also your sensei's Sensei. Oh ad let's not forget Jiraiya the Fourth's sensei. And giving you my blood will allow you to use my Eternal Mongenkyo Sharingan" Naruto's eyes shot open. The he told Naruto the reasons behind Itachi's massacre and how Danzo ordered it and the Third wanted him to be a spy in the Akatsuki "Naruto I have a deal for you. You can go home now and learn how to use the Sharingan on your own or go home for three weeks then come back here and stay here for a week come here every day and take multiple week long trip twice a month and become my student and learn everything I know under one condition you can't tell anyone I'm teaching you or that you meet me and you will get full access to all these Jutsu scrolls think about it" Madara enjoyed the look of wonder in the knowledge and power that Naruto could gain "Hmmm Ok but I want to know more about my parents" Madara nodded "But before you go let me do this" and Madara did some Jutsu.

With Tsume and Kakashi

Tsume and Kakashi were fallowing their Nin Kin and they stopped "What's wrong" Kakashi asked "I smell Naruto but his sent has either changed or he might be with someone" Pakun said (I don't know the spelling) Then Naruto landed in front of them with a confused and unfocused considering that he he just continued on his way "That was Naruto but why does he look different" Pakun asked Kakashi and Tsume looked and the man that passed them "That couldn't be Naruto he was too tall, had black highlights had black eyes was in an Uchiha like clothing and was hot" Tsume boasted (think Naruto Shuppuden, and Sasuke Shuppuden cloths minus the rope and it a Sash) "He is right that was Naruto no matter how different he looked it he can't change his sent the cloths explain the sent change" said Kuromaru the Jonin looked in shock and ran after Naruto.

'What do I do? Should I accept Madara's offer I don't know he seems like another Orochimaru I don't know maybe it will be' Naruto flashed around and threw two kuni "whhooo easy kid me and Kakashi were sent to look for you what happened to you" Naruto looked at the woman "You're an Inuzuka *sniff sniff sniff* you have a hint of Kiba on you so I guess you're his mother" Naruto said to her but not focused on the current moment. 'He can smell Kiba and what was the red in his eye's just as he threw those kuni and dam he's hot and those whiskers…. No no he's half your age' Kakashi landed next to Tsume with a cold stair "Naruto why do you have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"I knew you would be the first to notice" Naruto said shaking his head "I want to tell you but I need to make a decision first" Kakashi didn't like the answer "Well can you at least tell me what happened to you?" Kakashi sighed as he asked Naruto "once we see the Tsunade a week after I return I need time to think" this scared Kakashi Naruto knew something. Something that made him question his trust in his Sensei, and everyone something that scared him in everyone he knew. "What did you teach this kid he could tell who I was by my sent" Kakashi head shot to her 'shit I was hoping she wouldn't say that' Naruto thought. "Naruto what did she mean you knew her by her sent" Kakashi asked sternly "well I have enhanced sense sight, sent, and hearing and yea" Kakashi was now pissed that he didn't know about this. "Please tell me you didn't have these sense when during the Chunin Exams" Kakashi Growled Naruto looked down.

"How long have you had them?" he growled Naruto's eyes gained Three tomo Sharingan and silted pupils "The first night I was attacked by the villagers mobbed me and _beat me half to death and the Anbu watching did nothing_ " Naruto hissed and ran to the village Kakashi eye's shot open. 'Ohh poor boy tortured but those eyes fit him and those whisker marks so well sexy beast no bad Tsume… wait Kakashi was the head of Naruto's protective detail you mother' "Kakashi what happened back then Hokage put you on his protective detail back then that means you let that happen" Tsume hissed and glared at him moving past her thoughts. Tsume tried to catch up to catch up to Naruto 'how is this kid so fast' she kept going then Naruto stopped "why are you fallowing me" he said with a voice that chilled her to the bones 'that happy face was a mask wasn't it kid' "I wanted to come with you to the village and believe it or not I knew your parent's and I'm sorry I didn't such things happened to you" Tsume said with a sad voice.

Naruto flinched "you see some of them were Inuzuka" Tsume heard this and was pissed "if I knew I would have." "It's ok I would never blame you I remember Hana stitching me up when no doctor would" Naruto said with a sad smile Tsume smiled and was impressed with Naruto him not blaming the whole clan. "Thank you Naruto I owe you" Tsume smiled "No I owe you. You saved me one night when the mob nearly killed me" Naruto said with a genuine smile 'dam why are you so hot…. No bad Tsume but the thing he could do *insert perverted images* no no' *sniff sniff* '"Tsume are you in heat?'" Kuromaru asked. Tsume blushed *sniff sniff*her head shot to Naruto he blushed and ran 'you are fucking kidding he can smell that too fuck' she ran after him.

'I knew that smell Sakura would get that smell when Sasuke would be close or when some women when they would get touched by men but why Tsume would have that smell' Naruto thought then she remembered Hinata getting that sent. Naruto thought about Tsume and his mind wandered 'Crap really right now dam you teenage hormones wait does that mean?' Naruto looked back and blushed and ran faster. Tsume saw this 'what was that abou…*sniff sniff* what is that smell it smells wonderful like….. no way is he *Snifffffff* he's getting' "I can hear you sniffing" Naruto interrupted her thoughts "But I was just doing what you did to me" Naruto Blushed "I'm sorry I can't help it just happens I still need learn more control" Naruto stated and ran.

Tsume and Naruto reached the village entrance and saw Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura the last people Naruto wanted to see learning what he did 'time to put the mask on' Naruto lands in front of the group "Hey guys sorry I took so look I was patched up by some old man and he told me a lot of things well I'm exhausted I'm home to sleep bye" Naruto went to jump but Tsunade stepped in front of him "not until I get a report Naruto explaining what the hell happened to you" Naruto looked at her with the Sharingan "Tomorrow I need rest and food but most of all I need time to think" Naruto flashed away.

But as shocked as Tsunade was Sakura was the most shocked 'he didn't even give me a second I don't think he even noticed me' then there was Tsunade 'what the hell Naruto?!' she thought "what the hell happened to Naruto?!" Tsunade asked in a rage "I don't know ask Kakashi he's been keeping secrets" Tsume hissed Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a rage. Kakashi said what happened when they found Naruto and what he said Tsunade was still mad 'ugh what the hell happened Naruto you would never be like this' Tsume looked towards the direction Naruto took off in 'Naruto what are you thinking about.'

With Naruto

He went to the Store and used his knew look to his advantage and bought all knew cloths, equipment, and he got a Nagata. He also got trench coat with a raised neck collar like the Uchiha's storage seals, adjustment seal, and sent seal after that he went to the death forest. He found a tree and hid in it to think after about thirty minutes of this he went to see Tsunade. He flashed to her door and knocked "Enter" he heard Naruto walked in and saw it was her Shizune and Kakashi with a sad look "Before I explain anything I want him to leave and Jiraiya to come in from the window" pointing to Kakashi and making Tsunade jump up and look outside to see the old pervert as shocked as he was "Ok but why should Kakashi leave he is your sen" Tsunade was cut off "He is not my Sensei he is Sakura's and Sasuke's Sensei he stopped being my Sensei when he Ignored my training" Naruto Growled. Kakashi Flashed out with a sad regretful look "First to start an old man found me and made the augmentations you see second he told me everything then offered to train me and as for who he is he is an Uchiha who should be dead"

The information shocked Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked to say the least "What is his name Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a demanding tone "I need to ask you something first" said in a dead serious tone looking her in the eye 'fuck if I didn't know him I might be afraid.' "What did the council tell you about me when you became Hokage and what did you learn from the scrolls" Naruto said in a colder tone "I can't tell you it's" she was cut off "Whatever they told you I already know who my father and mother are and who my father taught and was taught by" Tsunade's eyes shot open and Jiraiya flinched.

"Now what did they tell you and what is left of my parents belongings" Naruto asked "That is something you will never see" said an elderly man "They were my parents and it is my birthright to continue their legacy" Naruto stated calmly "They were taken by the council and you will never" the elder was cut off "No Naruto will get his parents belonging and their house and I as Hokage say the council will have no say in this and I will hold the whole Civilian Council accountable for the beatings that Naruto received" Tsunade announced "and Naruto's parents will be revealed to the public No debate from anyone"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" the elder yelled "I can and have" Tsunade said pointing to the whole Anbu Black Ops force outside writing down all events. "Now send that to every clan that doesn't know and I the Hokage Formally Apologize to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki for everything that the council and hope you can forgive us" she said bowing to Naruto 'Great from difficult decision to hardest decision' Naruto flashed to his room and decided to sleep on it. If only he did he was thinking over the decision but then as he was he saw memories that weren't his then he realized it 'these are Madara's memories' and he studied them and saw Madara's ambitions and learned everything he knew in a rush of knowledge but he also felt his pain when Naruto fell asleep he lived Madara's life that night.

The next Morning he dressed in his new gear and walked out of his apartment complex and saw Sakura "Hey Naruto" she waved. Naruto looked at her and she flinched as she saw the same look Sasuke usually gave her and he had no trace of happiness that he normally carried "What do you want Sakura I don't have time to talk I need to think and sorry to be blunt but when did you care about me other than getting your precious Sasuke back. Before you never gave me the time of day" and like that and he was gone. Sakura just stood there 'what happened to you Naruto what happened to the trust and respect you had for me, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya' She thought as she saw him disappear.

Naruto walked to the hospital and found himself in front Sasuke's room he walked in and Jiraiya was there and just finished removing the Curse Mark on Sasuke and moved to Anko Jiraiya looked at Naruto and gained a sad look Naruto sighed "Look I'm not mad that you didn't tell me I'm mad you didn't tell me why let me know when you're done and get Kakashi and get a bowl of ramen" Jiraiya nodded Naruto walked to the guard's "You may see him" they said Naruto walked in "Who are you? Another Shinobi to so their hate for what I did?" Sasuke asked Naruto looked at him and laughed "No I just have to laugh at how you were so weak that you thought you could buy power. You have to earn it you pathetic bastard *Naruto activated his Sharingan* I am Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha made an Uchiha By an Uchiha who gave me his Eyes and blood" Naruto said looking right in to Sasuke's eye's.

"What the hell? How did you.. Never mind I will kill you now!" Sasuke tried to stab Naruto but realized he stabbed nothing but air it was a Genjutsu 'but how?' "Now now Sasuke you should play niCE!" Naruto said as he literally kicked Sasuke back to bed "AHHH" the guard's jumped in then saw what happened and walked out "Now Sasuke you want power I will show you who can make you earn it and we will see if can earn it" Naruto said then place Sasuke under a Genjutsu to show him his memories of Madara's his offer and his information on Itachi "Ha ha ha Thank you Naruto and I will Brother" and he flashed his Sharingan.

Naruto walked out and saw Kakashi and Jiraiya there with hard looks "what do you want Sasuke here or with Orochimaru?!" Naruto asked seriously the flinched in confusion and shock. Fallow me to the Hokage and what I say will be a Triple S Class Secret and you can't tell anyone outside of us and Sasuke he already knows but don't bring Sakura she can't handle the mental strain" Naruto said and the two nodded. They walked to the tower with Kakashi asking Jiraiya to sign all his Icha-Icha Books.

In the Hokage Tower

"Naruto you know better than to" Tsunade she was silenced as she saw the look in Kakashi's and Jiraiya's eyes "Tsunade I want you to seal the tower what I'm about say is a Triple S Class Secret Ok" she Nodded and gave the order. "Now I'm not good at explain thing so it's best if I show you. Now relax and let me show you my members through **Tsukuyomi** " and the three saw Naruto wake up and the whole encounter with Madara and His memories ambitions and betrayal from his clan then they were back in the real world. "Whoa ok that was weird" Tsunade said "Sorry that it's was not that a smooth ride. I just learned how to do this last night by living those memories myself" Naruto said. Everyone looked at him in a shocked look. "Now I want to bring Madara back and make him the proper Head of the Uchiha Clan" Naruto stated.

Tsunade Looked at him in a serious look but a contemplating look of the advantages and disadvantages to doing such a thing "I will meet with him and give him a new name and the Uchiha estate if I trust him" she said giving in "I came here to save you the time" everyone jumped minus Naruto knowing he was there "Dam oh well please tell me you're only in the armor for the Official meeting and not for battle" Naruto sighed Madara smiled "so you saw them?" he asked Naruto asked and Naruto nodded "Not just saw them basically lived them and heard your thoughts too" Naruto smiled and Madara nodded.

"Now I do wish to rejoin the Village and restart the Uchiha Clan and I will negotiate terms with you Lady Hokage Granddaughter of my Rival the First Hokage Hashirama Senju" Madara bowed to the Fifth Hokage. 'What the hell I mean I saw the memories but is he really Madara Uchiha' Tsunade stood there "We will talk and see what we can work out but I would rather the Civilian Council not have a say agreed?" she asked. "I agree I'm glad that you have more understand more than your grandfather and as Naruto saw my memories I saw his and would love to have every one of them but we will save that for the meeting"


	2. Naruto's new Family and new Friend

Madara Looked at Naruto "I'm sorry Madara but I need more time for our deal" Naruto was cut off by Madara "It's alright boy a part of me wanted you to do this and I" Madara was cut off as Danzo and the civilian council burst in "We demand to know why we weren't told of the new Uchiha and Naruto's heritage" the council member yelled "I demand that they are put under the CRA" he yelled Madara released some chakra and silenced the room "I and my Clan will not be put under any Civilian Council act and try and do so again I will take my clan and leave the village never to return ever-again" Madara said in an annoyed tone the council was stupid enough to speak about it again "Naruto pack your things and prepare Sasuke for the trip"

Tsunade looked up as did Jiraiya. But Danzo spoke first "Then we will classify you as Nuke-nin and you will be hunted on the way to the gate" Danzo threatened then a blue skeleton formed around Madara and Naruto "And every one of them will die and you will die slow Danzo for your crimes of framing the Uchiha" Madara smiled as the Susanoo grabbed Danzo's locked arm and ripped it off and reviled the Sharingan eye's to Tsunade and the moment Tsunade was going to charge Danzo a lightning blade pierced Danzo's heart "I expect that my brother will be allowed back home" Sasuke looked to Tsunade nodded. "But first Naruto I need you to meet your cousin Nagato Uzumaki or as he calls himself now Pain" Madara said and Jiraiya jumped in front of Naruto "No you will not take him to the leader of the Akatsuki" Jiraiya yelled as he got into a defensive pose.

"I know I'm not I'm taking him to Pain and he isn't the leader" Madara said flatly and Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Madara in shock "The leader is a one eyed Uchiha from the village hidden in the leaves who claims to be me" Jiraiya nearly dropped dead and Tsunade lost her jaw. "I need to see the dead Uchiha files" Madara said in a commanding tone and Tsunade sized him up "Follow ME" it was a new rivalry. Now Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the tower "He will be there for a few days so for now we will train with the memories I got from Madara sound good oh and you can help me kill the fake Madara sound good" Naruto said in a calm tone Sasuke looked to him with a raised eye brow "why" "Because you got your parents killer now I want my parents killer's head" Naruto said Sasuke looked at him with a worried look "I'm not doing it for me it's Kuru.. The Kyuubi he took control of … it and wants pay back and he killed my parents on my parents on the day I was born" Sasuke looked to Naruto again "Ok For the Village and for the Uchiha" Sasuke stuck out his arm Naruto grabbed his forearm and they nodded "For the Family" they said sternly.

Naruto was invited by Sasuke to live in the Uchiha compound and he walked to the Compound. Then two black wolf puppies ran up and knocked down Naruto and licked his face "Dam-it dogs get back…. Here….. hey Naruto" Tsume said walking up to Naruto and the Puppies "ha ha hey Tsume ha ha ha walking the dogs I ha ha ha thought that was Kiba's job" Naruto asked while laughing from the two dogs Tsume giggled at the sight 'wait I don't giggle what the fuck' and she did her usual heavy laugh. "Well it is but these pups only obeyed and liked me but I think they found another person" then a big black wolf with an eye patch "Tsume they really like him and I do too" Kuromaru said with a happy tone "Well I'm glad you and the pups like me" Naruto said normally.

Tsume and Kuromaru heads shot up "Wait you can understand me?" Kuromaru asked Naruto nodded then scratched the rough part of the back of his neck and amazingly Kuromaru stretched his head up and started taping his foot. 'What the fuck not even I could do that' Tsume thought "wow I'm Surprized only the Inuzuka's are supposed to be able to understand them" She spoke "Well when you have a fox in side you. You learn to speak animals and many other tricks" Naruto chuckled then offered a dinner to Tsume she was about to answer when a familiar pink haired girl walked up Tsume scoffed because one of the biggest Naruto haters was Sakura's mom she lead the mobs and planed the attacks.

Sakura glared at the older woman for the scoff and looked back to Naruto "Hey Naruto" she said he looked to her "Hey whats up?" Naruto said not even looking to Sakura 'Not even using my name or looking at me I know I wasn't nice but' **'But what oh right it was fine to hit him and to deny him like you did is completely normal'** said inner Sakura said she was silent "I was wondering if you still wanted to get that dinner I'll buy" she said with a smile. "Remember you already took me up on that and all you did was talk about Sasuke so I think not so I'm done being the emotional crutch so just keep going for Sasuke and I be on my own ok" said as he handed the puppies to Tsume and puffed out of existence.

The puppies whined when Naruto left and held a sad look. Tsume gave one last glare to Sakura and walked away "Whats your problem and who are you anyway?" Sakura yelled and Tsume snapped "My problem is you I've seen how you treated him when your team first formed and all you did was whine, Hit Naruto, be a hardcore fan girl, and oh yea the times you _Rejected_ Naruto" Sakura flinched.

Flash back

"Come on Sakura-chan let me treat you to Ichiraku's Please" Naruto begged as he "No you idiot now I need to find Sasuke" she said wih a dreamy face "Yea you always do why do you like Teme anyway?" Naruto asked *Whack* "Oww what the hell" Naruto cringed in pain "How dare you call Sasuke Teme he is the last of his clan and was the top of the academy graduates unlike you dead last" and Sakura left. This was a month before Sasuke tried to leave the village.

Flash back end

"And Now that he fits your Uchiha preferences now your all over him pathetic you Insult Kunoichi" Tsume hissed and she walked away. Sakura was standing there shaking in pure rage she ran after Tsume and threw a punch that Tsume used to toss her over and slammed her to the ground "Get about 20 or more years of training and then I might have to actually have to move" and Tsume walked off to her diner.

Naruto was loading his and his parents stuff in to his new house in the Uchiha compound and he saw the memories of his clone "Ah Tsume is coming over and Sakura will hopefully will leave me alone and I need to talk to Jiraiya tomorrow but it will be nice to cook for someone" he created a few clones and started cooking. He finished setting up the table he heard a knock "ah Coming" he walked to the door and there was Tsume with the pups Naruto gave her a questioning look "Don't look at me they whined when you left" just as she finished one hoped in his arms and another on his head. Tsume snickered "looks like they found their partner *Naruto gave her the same look again* once they jump from the clan head to a person they chose their partners" Tsume said having a smile. "Aw ok I could use the company since I live here alone" Tsume looked at him with shock this was a three story house and he lived in it alone. "Why not find a girl to live with you?" she asked and Naruto laughed "who would want to live with this" and Naruto flashed his slitted Sharingan eyes.

"Naruto I know you had it hard but that doesn't mean you should push everyone away" Tsume said solemnly Naruto looked down "I didn't they pushed me away" this killed Tsume she would punish Kiba for teasing Naruto and hit every older member for their comment's and every time she saw them with the mob that hunted the poor boy. She hugged Naruto "well dinner is ready" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Naruto looked to the door "Aw what the hell I just want a day of Peace and Quiet go sit down and enjoy I'll join you soon" Naruto said in a calm yet annoyed tone. She nodded and went to the dining room and saw the amazing meal that Naruto had cooked.

Naruto opened the door and saw the Clan Heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, and Haruno. "And what do i owe the pleasure of Three Clan heads to greet me at my humble home" Naruto said sarcastically with his Slitted pupils still showing. "We have come here to formally apologize for our clans behavior towards you" said Yamanaka Inoichi "Aw well you're a few years too late if did this before you found out my heritage then it would have meaning but no you let mobs chase after a 6 year old boy weekly if not every other day" Naruto said calmly the Haruno Clan head was annoyed at this boys arrogant attitude "tch" Naruto heard the noise.

"Naruto are these people bothering you?" the Clan heads turned to see Madara and Sasuke with their Sharingan activated "No they are not" Naruto answered "Now if you don't mind I have had a long day so come by tomorrow and talk to me about what you really want NOW LEAVE" Naruto said looking at the Haruno Clan head. He had had it and went to strike Naruto but the Naruto he tried to hit was an illusion and the clan heads were shocked the heard laughter and turned to see Naruto standing next to Madara and Sasuke they were laughing "well done Naruto I see you know everything I know" Madara laughed at the fool Clan head the Haruno was fuming "Almost I still need to practice it to get it perfect so did you find him" Naruto asked "I don't know there are a lot of dead Uchiha that fit this Tobi's profile."

Inoichi walked to the boy and got on his knees "I'm am sorry for my Clan's foolishness and I did know of you heritage the whole time but the third said it Forbidden for us to speak your heritage for your safety from your fathers enemies" Naruto looked at Inoichi with a shocked look. "Yes he is telling the truth" said Hiashi Hyuga the Clan head "We knew your heritage but the Third tried to protect you by hiding the Nine tails from you absently hiding your family as well" they said with their heads down. Naruto walked back to his door "thank you for explaining and for your Clans I bare no ill feelings"

Naruto walked to the dining room "Ah I was wondering if I was going to eat alone" Tsume said "I would never do that to the first person who I invited to a dinner I cooked" Naruto said with a fake smile 'what happened this time I wonder' Tsume decided to ask "you ok I heard a little bit of what happened" Tsume lied Naruto flinched "Nothing to bad just one clan wanting something and two actually apologizing" Naruto said keeping the fake smile and a tear escaped his closed eyes. "Naruto…"

Dinner was surprisingly talkative with questions and random stories then Tsume wanted to be a good person but there was one question 'I wonder.. no no don't… is Naruto …NNNNOOOOO …..a…... NOOOO Stop it Tsume bad Tsume… Virgin damit' "Hey Naruto mind if I ask you something personal?" Tsume asked "Yes and yes I am a virgin I'm sorry I knew you would ask that it was written all over your face" Tsume blushed "its ok don't worry its actually nice to know that someone cares and wants to know me" Naruto smiled and a tear escaped his eye Tsume got up and walked to him and hugged him


End file.
